


Nightmares and Tender Touches

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to sleep. Especially when old memories chase you every time you close your eyes. But some tender touches may just help Bucky get a good nights sleep.





	Nightmares and Tender Touches

You watched with worried eyes as Bucky thrashed again, his breathing sharp and heavy, and his eyes clenched tightly shut. Nightmares again. He always suffered nightmares, and it made your heart break to see your lover suffer.

"Bucky. Love, it's okay. It's just a dream." You whispered soothingly as you reached over and rested a hand on his arm, squeezing lightly. You knew better than to actually shake him awake. That always made him panic.

It was horrible to watch. Hadn't Bucky suffered enough? He was doing everything he could to redeem himself for what he had done as The Winter Soldier. Even though everyone tried to convince him it wasn't his fault, Bucky still felt guilty. And so the nightmares continued.

"Come on honey. It's alright. Just relax." You whispered, then pulled back in surprise as Bucky jerked awake. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. Sweat covered his forehead, and you could see the exhaustion already etching into his face as he realised he was awake.

Buckys eyes flicked over to you, and a quick flash of guilt appeared in them. He reached over and cupped your cheek with his metal hand, and caressed lightly.

"I woke you again." He murmured, his voice still rough from sleeping. He always felt guilty for waking you with his nightmares. Especially when the dark circles under your eyes were slowly growing as bad as his.

"It's alright. You can't help your nightmares. Now come here, you need to sleep." You said softly, tugging him closer. He resisted for a moment before giving in, and moving closer.

You lay down, pulling Bucky down with you, his head resting against your breasts. Your arms wrapped around him as he cuddled in, a sigh escaping him.

"I'm sorry that I keep waking you. I'll try to get better." Bucky mumbled, practically purring as you ran your hands through his hair, then pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head.

"Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong. Now go to sleep. I'm here, and I won't let anything hurt you while you get the rest that you need." You whispered, relaxing as Bucky closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest.

It didn't take long for his breathing to steady and for sleep to claim him, and you couldn't help but smile softly at him.

"Sleep well, my love. I'll protect you." You whispered before closing your eyes, eager to join Bucky un the world of sleep.


End file.
